Silver Springs
by ladymars
Summary: Set after Tamahome leaves for Kuto. Nuriko contermplates his relationship with Hotohori.


Silver Springs

Lady Mars  
Disclaimer: First off, I would like to state that I DID NOT write this because of Valentines Day. I'd have to shoot myself if I ever did that. Secondly, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, even though I wish I did… Nor do I own Silver Springs, that belongs to the extremely talented Stevie Nicks. I dedicate this, whatever I'm gonna see it as a week from now, to my good friend Anonymous Celebrity, a loyal Nuriko supporter, and to all those who everyone who have ever been scorned by the god of love. 

*              *                *

_You could be my silver spring, _

_Blue green colors flashing._

_I would be your only dream,_

_Shining on your ocean crashing._

Nuriko stood quietly observing the gardens on the Konan place grounds. His mind was deeply troubled and his heart ached. _'How can you keep fooling yourself like this?'_ He thought. _'He doesn't even love you; he never has. He probably doesn't even realize you exist. You are nothing than another Suzaku Seishi. Face it, you're nothing more than the guardian of the priestess to him.'_

_Did you say she was pretty?_

_And did you say that she loves you?_

_Baby, I don't wanna know._

"That's all you seem to care about now, that girl. Our priestess is supposed to save us, but how do you save someone with a broken heart? Can't you see she doesn't love you? Can't you open your eyes, your heart to the one who does?"

_I began not to love you,_

_Turn around, see me running._

_I'd said I loved you years ago,_

_Tell myself you never loved me, no._

_And did you say she was pretty?_

_And did you say she loved you?_

_Baby, I don't want to know, oh no. _

_And can you tell me, was it worth it?_

_Really, I don't want to know. _

"You do realize I loved you from the start, don't you? Or are you just too blind to see the truth? Sure I'd never be able to give an heir to the throne, but I can give you something she can't: unconditional love. But you just can't see that, can you? No. You never loved me in the first place anyway, so what does it matter?   There are others out there." He gripped the railing, fighting back the tears he had been with holding for hours. 

_Time cast its spell on you,_

_But you won't forget me._

_I know I could have loved you,_

_But you would not let me. _

_Time cast its spell on you,_

_But you won't forget me._

_I know I could have loved you,_

_But you would not let me._

_I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you._

_You'll never get away from the sound of the voice of the woman that loves you._

_I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you._

_You'll never get away from the sound of the voice of the woman that loves you._

_I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you._

_You'll never get away from the sound of the voice of the woman that loves you._

"I know I will always be a part of your life and a part of you Hotohori; I won't deny that because it is the truth.  Maybe if you had given me a chance, we could have been happy together, but you didn't. I don't blame you. Whop could love a man cross-dressing to keep the memory of his sister alive? It would be hard for even me to do that." The first few tears fell from his eyes and he flung them away from his face angrily." So this is it, I'm moving on. I can find someone who truly loves me. These are the last tears I will cry for you Hotohori, ever.  Just do me a favor, don't ever forget me, not ever." He sighed. "It's ok Tasuki, I'm not going to hurt you." The fiery bandit slinked out of the shadows and around the corner.  

"Are ya' gonna be ok there Nuriko?" he asked quietly/ Nuriko looked at him and smiled genuinely.  

"I think so Tasuki, I think so." 

_You can be my silver spring,_

_My blue green colors flashing._

*              *                *

I hate muses sometimes….  
HOTOHORI: But it was so pretty.   
I know that….I wrote it DINGDONG! It's just aggravating because he doesn't work properly! Stupid muse!

HOTOHORI: Live with it. 

"Live with it.." WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING! Men…


End file.
